villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hostile Mobs (Minecraft)/Gallery
Images of the homicidal Hostile Mobs from Minecraft. Gallery Images Mobs MinecraftHostileMobs01.png|Iron Golem, Angry Wolves, Llamas, Polar Bears and Aggressive Pandas. MinecraftHostileMobs02.png|Illager Group: Pillagers, Evokers, Vexes, Vindicators, Witches, Illusioners and Ravagers. MinecraftHostileMobs03.png|Nether Mobs: Ghasts, Blazes, Magma Cubes and Zombie Pigmen. MinecraftHostileMobs04.png|Endermen, Creepers, Charged Creepers, Phantoms and Slimes. MinecraftHostileMobs05.png|Three types of Pufferfishes. MinecraftHostileMobs06.png|All colors of Shulkers. MinecraftHostileMobs07.png|Skeletons, Strays and Wither Skeletons. MinecraftHostileMobs08.png|Spiders, Cave Spiders, Silverfishes and Endermites. MinecraftHostileMobs09.png|Elder Guardians, Guardians and Dolphins. MinecraftHostileMobs10.png|Giants, Humans and Killer Bunnies. They are unused/deleted mobs. MinecraftHostileMobs11.png|Zombies, Husks and Drowned. MinecraftHostileZombieVillager.png|All Zombie Villager types. MinecraftHostileJockeys.png|All Spider Jockeys. HostileZombieJockey.png|All Chicken Jockeys. MinecraftOldVillagers.png|Zombie Villagers' old texture. Also, Baby Zombie Villager rides a Chicken, this is a Chicken Jockey. KillerBunnyEvolute.png|Old textures of Killer Bunnies. ZombiePigmanEvolute.png|Old textures of Zombie Pigmen. SpiderOldTexture.png|First version of Spiders. PhantomOldVerse.png|First version of Phantoms. EndermanOldVerse.png|First version of Endermen. SlimeFirstVersion.png|First version of Slimes. enderwhat.jpg|The Ender Dragon, the game's final boss. Screenshots HostileScreenshot1.png|A Skeleton, Creeper and Spider Jockey walking together in Desert. HostileScreenshot2.png|In Halloween, Skeletons can wear carved pumpkin to their head. HostileScreenshot3.png|A Zombie Villager infested Desert Village. Zombie Villagers attempts to kill the player, however, they burns from the daylight. HostileScreenShot4.png|A triggered Pufferfish. HostileScreenshot5.png|A Zombie Villager imprisoned in an igloo, waiting for cure. HostileScreenshot6.png|Two adult and one baby Drowned attempts to kill the player. One of the Drowned handles a fishing rod. HostileScreenshot7.png|A Polar Bear that surrounded with fences. An another Polat Bear can be seen too. HostileScreenshot8.png|A baby Drowned attempts to kill the player. HostileScreenshot9.png|An Angry Wolf stares to the player with its red eyes. HostileScreenshot10.png|A Zombie Pigman in the Overworld. Zombie Pigmen can pass through the portal. Thus, they can came to the Overworld. HostileScreenshot11.png|A Chicken Jockey that spawned by a Zombie spawner. HostileScreenshot12.png|A witch hut. A Witch can bee seen in the hut. HostileScreenshot13.png|An Angry Wolf approaches to the player. HostileScreenshot14.png|Two Creepers in a forest. HostileScreenshot15.png|A Drowned attempts to kill the player with trident. They are burning by the daylight. HostileScreenshot16.png|An Enderman that teleported to a house. Also, a tamed Wolf can be seen. HostileScreenshot17.png|Two Husks, a Spider and a Skeleton attempts to kill the player in the Desert biome. HostileScreenshot18.png|A Stray is watching the partially frozen sea. HostileScreenshot19.png|A Skeleton and a Wither Skeleton in a Nether Fortress. HostileScreenshot20.png|A Zombie Pigman and an Enderman in the Nether. Endermen can be spawned in the Nether. HostileScreenshot21.png|Two Skeletons attempt to kill each other with the bows. If a Skeleton shoots an another Skeleton, the another Skeleton will shoot it too and they will start an archer battle. This battle will continue until one of the Skeletons died. HostileScreenshot22.png|A Ghast shoots their explosive fireball. Also, six Zombie Pigmen can be seen behind Ghast's. HostileScreenshot23.png|Two Husks attempts to kill player. One of the Husks handles an iron shovel. Also, a Creeper can be seen behind Husks'. HostileScreenshot24.png|A Shulker in an End City. HostileScreenshot25.png|Two Zombie Villagers and a Zombie attempts to kill player in a cave. HostileScreenshot26.png|Five Skeletons are scouting together in Plains biome. HostileScreenshot27.png|A Husk, a Zombie and a Drowned stand side-by-side in Superflat world. HostileScreenshot28.png|Two Zombies, two Skeletons and a Spider attempts to kill the player. One of the Zombies handles an iron shovel and wears a chain helmet. HostileScreenshot29.png|A baby Llama spits at the player. stronghold.jpg|The Stronghold, The Hostile Mobs' final confrontation to the player. ender_4494987_lrg.jpg|The Ender Dragon, the game's final boss and hostile mob. EnderDragonDissolve.png|The Ender Dragon's death. Other minecraftvillains.png|The new hostile mobs of Minecraft since the 1.8 update. funko-pop-games-minecraft-creeper-D_NQ_NP_947041-MLA27928250200_082018-F.jpg|Creeper's Funko Pop. minecraft-glow-in-thedark-creeper-pop-vinyl-figure.1518394051.png|Yet another Funko Pop of the Creeper. funko-pop-minecraft-skeleton-D_NQ_NP_856791-MLA27448159761_052018-F.jpg|Skeleton's Funko Pop. lego_41612_web_pri_1488.jpg|A Creeper (with Steve) released in Lego Brickheadz. minecraft_two_people_fighting_zombies_by_nesphext_d5wsaod-fullview.jpg|Two players fighting zombies. cutemobart.jpg Category:Galleries